


B&E and Eating Out

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [33]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Aurelia, Cunnilingus, F/F, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, Top Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Sasha cannot pass up a perfect opportunity when Lady Hammerlock is sleeping so soundly.
Relationships: Aurelia Hammerlock/Sasha
Series: Kinktober 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 5





	B&E and Eating Out

Sasha had been casing the mansion for weeks and had found all the ways to break in undetected. She’d heard of the expensive jewelry the baroness owned and she needed it. Most she would sell, but some she’d keep as trophies.

She moved through the house silently, making sure her face was obscured enough that the cameras wouldn’t be able to tell who she was. She crept up the stairs and into Lady Hammerlock’s room. The woman was fast asleep in her luxurious bed. Sasha eyed her curiously. She’d never seen the woman before, only pictures. She was even more gorgeous in person.

She found the jewelry on display. She smirked at how unprotected they were. She scooped all of them into her bag, all of the sparkling trinkets clacking together. She turned to leave, but stopped.

Lady Hammerlock was fast asleep. She wondered just how deep of a sleep the woman was in. She gave a light knock on the door. Her heart thundered as she waited. The older woman did not move. Sasha knocked louder several times. When she got the same result, she smiled.

She had heard how much of a bitch Lady Hammerlock could be. And usually women who were that up tight tasted the sweetest. Taking a deep breath, she set a knee on the bed, testing it. The woman did not stir. She pushed the blankets up over her hips, exposing her naked body.

Sasha grinned, this was too easy. The baroness obviously felt so highly of herself that no one could mess with her. She pressed the woman’s legs apart, grinning when Lady Hammerlock moved to accommodate Sasha. She bent down and swiped her tongue over the woman’s clit. She was sweet to taste, just like Sasha knew she’d be. She licked her again, watching Lady Hammerlock. She sighed as Sasha ate her out, head turning side to side every once in a while.

Sasha was slow, working her up at an even pace. A soft murmur eased from her, but still, she slept. Her legs opened wider, breath heavier. It was an amazing sight and it was turning her on. She lapped at Lady Hammerlock faster now, coaxing more sighs and twitches from her.

A louder moan came from the woman, body arching as she came on Sasha. Sasha drank it and flicked her tongue faster, no longer caring if Lady Hammerlock woke. She wanted to hear those moans. She brushed her tongue deeper, wanting more.

There was a gasp and a moan, a sweet, sweet moan that made Sasha moan. She worked that moan louder, eating her out with a vigor she hadn’t had in a long time. The second orgasm was louder and more forceful.

This time, Sasha slid from the bed and out the bedroom. She was at the bottom of the stairs when she saw the light flick on in the bedroom. She smiled, licked her lips and exited the house.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
